Selamat Hari Pernikahan, Sayang
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: AU/"Kau… bukannya sedang pergi berduaan dengan Ichigo?"/Perasaan cemburu itu mampu merusak segala fakta yang terlihat./"Kau pikir aku selingkuh?"/Requested by dhiya chan/—mind to RnR?


Entah bagaimana, aku merasa hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untukku. Bukan kelelahan fisik, melainkan hati. Aku kecewa. Terutama saat sepasang mataku mendapati istriku tengah berbelanja dengan seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang kukenal.

Pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatku semenjak kami kecil.

Mereka tertawa. Istriku terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya. Sontak aku merasa miris sekali mendapati pemandangan tersebut singgah dalam kedua retinaku. Pasalnya, aku yang berstatus suaminya saja nyaris sudah lama tidak melihat tawa lepas itu tersemat di wajah cantiknya.

Aku mengeluh.

Memang semua salahku. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku terlalu sibuk dengan dunia bisnisku. Aku bahkan sampai melupakannya, melupakan satu-satunya wanita yang sangat kucintai.

Terbersit dalam pikiranku kalau wanitaku lelah. Ya, mungkin saja Rukia lelah dengan hubungan yang mulai merenggang kini.

Saat itu juga, aku merasa amarahku mencapai ubun-ubun.

**#**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**S**e**l**a**m**a**t H**a**r**i** P**e**r**n**i**k**a**h**a**n**, **S**a**y**a**n**g **o**l**e**h **C**l**a**r**e**t**t**e **Y**u**r**i**s**a**

_It is requested by dhiya-chan_

_AU, OOC, Cerita Abal, Alur Berantakan, Pendek_

**.**

**#**

Hari menunjukkan pukul Tujuh malam. Waktu sudah berselang selama Tiga jam semenjak aku mendapati istriku tengah berbelanja berduaan dengan sahabatku. Aku merasa perasaanku terkhianati. Maka, di sinilah aku. Kuputuskan untuk menunda waktu kepulanganku dengan duduk berleha-leha di sebuah kafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahku.

Benakku mulai berpikir negatif. Kembali teringat saat beberapa tahun silam bahwa istriku pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan sahabatku. Mungkinkah kalau bunga-bunga asmara itu masih tersimpan dalam lubuk hati mereka masing-masing?

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Mencoba mengingkari cinta yang Rukia berikan padaku? Mencoba tidak mempercayainya? Hatiku bergejolak. Aku ingin sekali percaya bahwa tidak ada hubungan apapun di antara mereka. Aku benar-benar ingin percaya. Hanya saja rasanya sulit. Aku merasa terbakar. Baik fisik, hati maupun pikiranku.

Aku terlalu… cemburu.

Aku mendesah. Duduk diam di sini tidak membuat pikiranku tenang sama sekali. Justru rasanya aku semakin ingin meledakkan semua perasaan yang tersimpan dalam hatiku. Aku harus pulang, putusku pada akhirnya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus mempertahankan wanitaku.

Berbekal tekad yang kupaksakan muncul, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah. Hatiku masih nelangsa. Rasa cemas, panik, takut dan kecewa bergantian mampir dalam benakku. Semangat pantang menyerahku untungnya berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua. Hal yang membuatku terus berjalan sesuai tujuan.

Aku tidak sadar kalau kini aku sudah berada di depan rumah kami. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau aku tengah termenung dalam waktu yang cukup lama di depan pintu pagar. Rasa ragu kembali menyelinap, namun kuputuskan untuk maju. Aku harus meluruskan masalah ini. Aku harus mengetahui perihal rasa cinta yang dimiliki istriku.

Aku harus tahu.

Akhirnya aku kembali membiarkan kakiku melangkah. Kurasakan tanganku telah menggapai gagang pintu sebelum aku membukanya. Kakiku terasa berat, namun kupaksakan untuk terus berjalan. Aku harus mencari keberadaan istriku.

Sayangnya, rumah dalam keadaan gelap. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa istriku belum kembali. Mungkin saja mereka masih melanjutkan acara berbelanja mereka. Atau mungkin… _dinner_ bersama.

Aku menghela nafasku demi meredam emosi. Langkah kakiku membawaku menuju ke ruangan tengah yang keadaannya juga sama gelapnya. Tanganku meraba-raba, berusaha mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

_Cklek!_

"Selamat atas hari pernikahan kalian berdua, Shuuhei."

Suara tersebut memenuhi indera pendengarku. Mataku mengerjap bingung tatkala mendapati begitu banyak teman dan sahabatku yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Aku bahkan melihat istriku berdiri paling depan di antara mereka semua.

Rukia terlihat cantik dalam balutan _dress_ kuning gading yang kubelikan padanya beberapa hari lalu. Ia tidak pernah mau memakainya walaupun kuminta sekalipun. Selalu menolak sampai aku membiarkan sifat keras-kepalanya menang melawanku.

Wanita berambut hitam gelap itu berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Wajahnya tersipu malu hingga membuatku ingin memeluknya. Saat ia berada tepat di hadapanku, ia tersenyum manis sekali. Tangannya terulur, memberikan sebuah bingkisan sambil berucap, "Selamat hari pernikahan kita, Sayang."

Aku terperangah. Mata abu-abu gelapku menjelajah iris violetnya. "Kau… bukannya sedang pergi berduaan dengan Ichigo?"

Violet Rukia mengerjap, bingung. "Kau tahu?"

"Aku melihatmu, Rukia. Kau terlihat bahagia sekali sampai rasanya…" kuputuskan untuk menghentikan kalimatku.

Rukia terdiam sesaat sebelum wanita ini tersenyum tipis. "Kau pikir aku selingkuh?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Um… Err, ya begitulah. Kupikir kau… sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

Wanita ini tertawa. "Tidak mungkin, Shuuhei. Ichigo hanya menemaniku untuk membelikanmu hadiah ini," ia berkata sambil menggoyangkan bingkisan di tangannya. "Lagipula, kau tahu pasti kalau aku mencintaimu, Shuuhei. Sangat mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Perasaanku kini terasa lega, tidak ada beban seperti yang sebelumnya. "Selamat hari pernikahan kita, Rukia," ucapku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mendekatkan kedua bibir kami. Untuk mencium istriku tercinta. Sayangnya—

"Ehem."

—gagal.

Kami berdua sontak melepaskan diri, membuat semua tertawa melihat kegugupan kami. Aku sendiri merutuk kesal karena niatku untuk mencium istriku batal terlaksana. Setidaknya Rukia tidak menghianatiku, seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, aku tahu pasti kalau wanitaku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaiku.

Ya, Rukia akan selalu mencintaiku.

Mencintai seorang Shuuhei Hisagi dengan perasaan cinta yang sama besar dengan yang kumiliki.

.

Hehe, maaf ceritanya abal. Maaf sekali penggambaran karakternya masih kurang digali. Alurnya juga maish compang-camping, sumpah, _hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san_ *bungkukbungkuk

Oiya, hihi, sebenernya saya jarang banget nerima _request_. Cuman karena saya lagi senggang banget di liburan kali ini dan saya merasa tertantang buat bikin ShuuRuki, akhirnya saya putusin buat nyanggupin _request_-nya dhiya-_chan_. Maaf ya, dhiya-_chan_ atas kejelekan ceritanya *bungkukbungkuklagi.

Yurisa tau kok, banyak banget kekurangan di cerita ini. Makanyaaa, saya mohon masukan dari kalian semua ya, _minna_ *nyengirkuda. Hoho, saya tunggu _feedback_ kalian semua di kotak review :D


End file.
